


From This Moment To Our Last

by The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18



Series: Always and Forever [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18/pseuds/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18
Summary: Sometimes, the best moments are the ones where you make them the perfect moments.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Always and Forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1163993
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	From This Moment To Our Last

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this has been sitting on my laptop half finished for about six months so I figured it was time for it to be done. Enjoy the 2nd part of this miniseries thingy I've got going!

Elijah is panicking. 

He knows he has no logical reason to since they've been together for almost two thousand years but he still is panicking because they have only been together together for five of those two thousand.

And Elijah really likes the sound of spending the rest of forever with Klaus.

So, sitting on their bed in the Quarter, he brushes the sweat from his brow and looks anxiously towards the dresser.

The black ring box has been hiding in the back of the bottom drawer since last Christmas. Elijah's fears making it damn near impossible to even open the drawer, much less asking the question.

Elijah keeps telling himself that he's only waiting for the "perfect moment" but in truth, their lives have become a never ending string of "perfect moments."

They started after they were saved. The night Elijah and Klaus met in the middle for the first time. 

There was every Sunday meal, open for those who are family. Each place set neatly for those attending. Opens spaces for the ones who should be but have been taken from their lives too early. Hayley. Jackson. Even Josh has a place where he should be seated.

And every moments spent watching Hope grow up with her friends. Her and the Salesman twins learning to get along, then they began having study sessions together and before they knew it, instead of one teenage girl coming to visit New Orleans, there were three. Each loud and happy to be back in the lively city. Even Landon came to visit once. (Only once because Klaus wasn't there and the idea of meeting one of Hope's "dads" scares him. He told Elijah this when they met for the first time after the near death at the Salvatore School.)

But Elijah knows without a doubt that his favorite moments are the ones spent with just him and Klaus. Late nights cuddling in their bed, nearly silent in an otherwise sleeping world. Eating breakfast in the kitchen on Saturday mornings when Elijah has yet to put on a suit. (Although, he has begun to wear them less and less frequently throughout the years.) Mid-days in the library when Elijah is reading and Klaus bangs the door open to get his boyfriends attention before stalking over to Elijah and placing himself in the older man's lap.

Yes, their lives have become a series of perfect moments, and Elijah couldn't be happier.

But now he has a new problem. 

How does one find the Perfect moment to propose when there are nothing but perfect moments in their lives? 

Well, the answer would come to Elijah sooner than he would have expected because Klaus opened the door to their room and walking in softly.

he made sure to shut the door softly, much in contrast to his normal demeanor. Klaus knows when to be loud and arrogant, but he also knows when to be vulnerable. Vulnerable is okay. Especially when around family. Even more so when around Elijah.

"You look stressed love." Klaus took a seat next to Elijah on the fluffy mattress and placed a kiss on Elijah's exposed shoulder.

Elijah took a deep breath. Sometimes Klaus knew him too well for his own good.

"Was just thinking," His voice was heavy with a thousand emotions he never would admit to having and he cursed himself for it.

A other soft kiss was placed on his shoulder. "About what love?"

Well, it was now or never if Elijah had to guess.

"Us. Our perfect moments, Life..." he wanted to tell Klaus and he's already been holding off for nearly seven months now. So as soon as he opens his mouth, words came tumbling out before he can stop them. "How much things have changed. How much I wish some things hadn't..."

Klaus just sat and watched him, waiting patiently for his brother to continue.

"How much it annoys me that I can't do something as simple as propose without getting so over stressed about it..." Both men stopped to stare at each other. Elijah out of fear and Klaus in awe. Because he's is pretty sure Elijah just said propose and Klaus really hopes he didn't make that up on his head.

Elijah sighs and stands up from his place next to Klaus, slowly making his way across the room the the dresser. pulling open the bottom drawer, he pretends to rummage for a second longer than necessary because he knows exactly where the small black box is. he knows how many items of clothing its buried under and how far the the left it is from the center. 

He grips the small box in his large palms before closing the drawer softly and standing back up.

"It seems that the "perfect moment" does not exist for this particular moment though..." he slowly turns to face Klaus once more. "So it seems I have to create it myself."

In a few large strides, Elijah is once again standing in front of Klaus, who has remained unmoving on the bed for the duration of Elijah's retrieval of the ring.

"We have spent countless lifetimes together, thousands of moments spread throughout hundreds of years. And you are still the only thing that remains constant, and worthwhile in my life." Elijah tries his hardest not to let his breath shake at the words that continue to spill from his lips. "I have spent a thousand years loving you, a thousand lifetimes trying to prove how much I will continue to love you. Silly human things like this have no affect on us. We will out live their traditions. But this, this is a symbol of my love. An undying, always present feeling in my soul, for you."

Elijah watched as Klaus slowly let his eyes widen.

In truth, despite his general distaste for most rome=antic gestures in the past, Klaus has grown quite fond of moments shared between them like this. Scared of being too human and fear of being too emotional. But loving each other too much to actually give a damn. 

So Klaus lets himself feel giddy. lets himself feel the butterflies erupt in his stomach, lets that nonexsistent heartbeat pound in his ears. Lets himself feel for a moment that they could be human. 

"This ring, this is a promise. Not for one lifetime, for every lifetime we have. Every lifetime we will see. And every lifetime we will know, both living, and dead because I love you. And I will love you until my last breath on this earth. And every breath I take after that." His voice has grown stronger now, nerves leaving as soon as sees Klaus' eyes watching him with pure happiness shining in them. "Will you, Klaus Mikaelson, marry me? In this lifetime, and in every lifetime?"

The hope written on Elijah's face made Klaus pause for a moment to watch the man who, sometime during his heartfelt speech moved to kneel before him on one knee. The man who just made a promise to love for as long as there is a him to love. The man he was going to marry.

There was no moment of hesitation in Klaus' response.

"How could you think I would ever spend a lifetime without you by my side?"

Klaus fell to his knees in front of Elijah and grabbed his face, pressing their lips together with all the passion he could muster.

The silver band made its way to its rightful place on Klaus' left ring finger sometimes between them kneeling and the time after when they lay on their bed cuddling.

And if the silver band had "For this life and every life after" engraved on the inside, then that was nobodies business but theirs.


End file.
